The Beach House
by moochy 93
Summary: Jake invites himself to go on vacation with Oliver, Lilly, and Miley to Oliver's beach house...Ofourse Lilly is happy about this but why isn't Oliver? And is Miley? They face a crazy life endangering event at the beach house! what is it? R&R LOLIVER AND
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana :D

Chapter One: The Note

_Lilly's Point Of View_

Jake Glided by me and I watched him go. "'Sup?" I stammered dreamily. He nodded his head in my direction and walked over to Miley. _Of course _he walked over to Miley. You see, Jake liked Miley and who knew if Miley liked him back? All I knew was everyone liked Miley and no one liked me.

"Hey Miley" He said when he reached her. He tossed her hair, obviously trying very hard but I couldn't help but to sigh. "Want to go to the movies with me?" He asked.

"In your dreams Ryan" She said. Miley never called Jake just 'Jake' she always felt the need to call him by his last name.

"Whatever, you don't know what you're missing out on…" He said and strutted away towards me. "'Sup?" He asked me.

"S-sup!" I exclaimed. I felt like someone was staring at me from behind so I turned around, "What Oliver?" I asked when I saw it was him. He threw a note at me, which I opened and read right away.

"Alright class!" Mr. Greaten said from the front of the room, "Today we will be working on…." He paused for 'special effect' and then continued to say, "Polynomials!" The class groaned and I looked down at the paper Oliver had chucked onto my desk.

'_Lilly/Miley:_

_My dad is letting us go out to the beach house this week, want to come? It'll be just us. Give this to Miley when you're done.'_

I wrote 'definitely' and passed it to Miley's desk, which was diagonal from mine. She scooped it up and I saw a large grin cross her face. She wrote 'Yes!' in big letters and passed it to me. After class Oliver took the note from Miley.

"Awesome" He said and shoved it into his pocket of his cargo shorts. "My dad said one thing though…we have to invite another guy because he thinks that if its just me…well you know right?" Oliver asked I understood and Miley nodded. Just then Jake came up behind us.

"I'll be glad to come. Where are you going?" He asked as if we had even asked him to come. Oliver rolled his eyes and Miley didn't respond.

"Oliver's beach house" I said dreamily lost in his eyes. I know corny right? Well, it's true I though that Jake Ryan was my one true love. "Meet us there tomorrow after school." I giggled and Jake nodded.

"I'll be there" he said, "Thanks for the invite" He grinned and glanced at Miley.

"We didn't invite you" Oliver said harshly when Jake had left.

"Lighten up Oliver! He isn't that bad of a guy and I thought he was your role model!" To my surprise it was Miley who said this. Yes, Miley the one who Jake loves and that one who acts like she hates Jake.

"Yeah, well he used to be. I'll see you guys tomorrow…" Oliver said and he left us.

"What's up with Oliver?" I asked when he left. Miley shrugged and when walked back to her house. When we walked in we saw Jackson sitting on the couch with his arm around a girl. Well, it wasn't just him arm that was on her it was practically all of him. They were kissing…no more than kissing making out.

"Whoa!" Miley screamed when she walked in. Jackson looked up his hair was messed up and lip-gloss was smeared all over his face. "Lilly, get a picture of this!" Miley exclaimed. I whipped out my camera phone and go a picture of Jackson with his jaw hanging open.

"Great way to ruin a moment, Miles…" Jackson complained. Miley and I just laughed and the girl sat up.

"Where's dad?" Miley asked. Jackson pointed towards the deck and turned back to girl.

"Where were we?" She said in a giggly voice. Miley and I rolled our eyes and headed out towards the deck.

"How did Jackson get a date?" She asked bewildered. We both laughed and finally saw Robby Ray standing outside playing his guitar. "Dad? Can I go to Oliver's beach house with Lilly tomorrow throughout the week? Please?" Miley pleaded.

"Fine with me. It isn't like you have school next week or anything" Robby said. Miley screamed and jumped up and down. (**AN **It is spring break for them that's why they don't have school) I pulled out my phone and dialed my home phone number.

"Hello?" My mom said on the other line. I explained everything to her and without hesitation-surprisingly- she agreed to let my go.

"Thank you so much!" I screamed into the phone. I hung up and turned to Miley, "I can go!" I screamed and we grabbed hands and jumped up and down. Robby Ray shook his head and turned back to his guitar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own Hannah Montana

Chapter Two: Friday

_Oliver's Point Of View_

I woke up to a bright light shining across my bed. It was Friday morning and today was the day that we would be leaving for the beach house. All I had to do was get through the whole day. I flipped over and faced a picture of Lilly and me on her fourteenth birthday party. The picture was of me putting icing from Lilly's cake on her nose while she was laughing hysterically. I smiled just looking at the picture.

Once my alarm clock went off I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of ripped jean shorts, and a white polo that I layered with a pink one. After getting my clothes on I trudged down the stairs to see my mom making her 'famous pancakes'; as she called them.

"Hey honey" My mom said once she had seen me, "How'd you sleep last night?" She asked brushing her fingers through my hair.

"Good, you?" I asked not really caring what the answer was. I know, that's really mean but what can I say? I must be a 'thoughtless kid' as my dad used to say.

"Alright" She responded and turned toward the stove. She scooped a few pancakes onto my plate and I took them happily. Once I was done eating I met Lilly outside so that we could walk to school together.

Upon seeing her shivers went down my spine. That was the first time that Lilly had sent shivers down my spine, and I promise I am _not _just saying that. "Hey Oliver!" She exclaimed. She was wearing her hair in braids. Covering those braids she was wearing a pink and black striped beanie hat. She was also wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a pink star on it and a pair of light jeans. "What's up?" She asked me.

"Nothing…" I shrugged as she skateboarded along side me. "You?" I asked her and she replied with the same answer I had given her and we walked-well I did, she rode her skate board-to school. We basically just talked about how excited we were for later on today.

School passed by as slow as ever and when it finally ended Jake ran up behind us. "'Sup?" He asked Lilly who grinned from ear to ear. She managed to choke out a ''Sup!' in return and Jake grinned. "Yo, Miley aren't you excited to be spending a who entire week with me?" He winked and Miley rolled her eyes.

"You bet!" She said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. Jake nodded at the insult and walked with us to Miley's house to get her stuff and then to mine. When we finally got to Lilly's house it was already 4 o'clock and we were exhausted. I plopped down onto the couch and waited for Lilly. Miley and Jake were waiting outside and I was watching them closely. Miley, I could see, was blushing. Yes, she was actually blushing at Jake Ryan. My eyes went wide and I leaned closer to see. Miley nodded and then Jake grabbed her hand. And surprisingly of all: Miley let him.

"Boo!" Lilly yelled from behind me. I screamed and collapsed onto the floor. By the time I had 'recovered' Lilly was lying down next to me laughing hysterically. I looked into her direction and realized that she was staring at me. "Hi" she said sending, yet again, shivers down my spine.

"Hi" I returned. Before I knew it I had pulled Lilly into a big kiss and she was kissing me back. Suddenly, as corny as it is, I felt as if I found something I was missing for a long time. "Wow" I said.

"Wow is damn right" Lilly said and pulled me into a kiss. Before I knew it Lilly was lying on top of me and I heard the door open.

"Hey, what is taking you guys so-" Miley was saying. When she saw us she froze. "-Long" She finished. Lilly and I broke apart and we both grinned at her. She looked down and noticed that she was holding Jake's hand and let go quickly. Lilly's smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Lilly…can I talk to you for a second?" Miley asked Lilly who was looking a little pale. She nodded and followed Miley into the kitchen.

"So what happened?" I asked Jake.

"I don't know, well she started saying this stuff about liking me that came from no where and then I asked her to be my girlfriend and she was so happy that she was practically turning into a cherry her face was so red." Jake said. I laughed and he asked, "What happened with you?" I told him the whole story and by the end, the girls where back.

"Lilly, I have to talk to you" I said to her. She looked a little better and seamed somewhat happy. She followed me into her kitchen. "Lilly?" I asked when she wouldn't look into my face.

I turned her face to look at mine and she opened her mouth. "Oliver I really like you" Yes, that was what Lilly said, and it was all she said, too.

"I really like you too…what about Jake?" I asked.

"Jake?" Her eyes widened, "Jake is…a cute face. But that is all! He isn't sweet and kind and caring, not at all like you! Besides, I never had a chance with him" She explained.

"And I'm not I pretty face?" I joked around giving her the puppy dog face. She grinned and I couldn't help but to pull her into a passionate kiss.

"Let's go you love birds!" Miley said from the opening to the kitchen. I grabbed Lilly's hand and headed for the door. Lilly grabbed her bags and we got on a train that was going to take us to one of the nicest beaches in Malibu. When the train finally stopped I took Lilly's bags and mine and we walked to the house, which wasn't to far away. "Okay, so where are we sleeping?" Miley asked.

**Author's Note:** That isn't the end of the story and I decided not to leave a cliffhanger I just don't know what to write right now. Maybe I'll update tomorrow or soon enough. Possibly Tuesday because we have no school then. Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana:

Chapter Three: The Romantic Evening

Miley's Point Of View 

Lilly and I were sleeping in one room and Oliver and Jake were sleeping in another. My mind kept drifting to how nice it would be to be sleeping in a room with Jake, no Lilly and no Oliver (no offense…they can get their own room!). I know both of the boys would like this, but Lilly picked the rooms and I guess she didn't like the idea. We are kind of young…

"Lilly?" I asked once we were in our room, which was two rooms away from the boys, in between ours and theirs was a bathroom. She nodded her head as she put away some shirts she brought. "Why didn't you pick staying in a room with Oliver?"

Lilly spun around to face me, her eyes were wide, "We're thirteen, Miley!" She exclaimed, "I would like to just as much as you…well we are too young anyway!"

"I know I just thought it would be a romantic evening…" I raised my eyebrows, making Lilly laugh. The door opened revealing Jake and Oliver. "What's up?" Miley asked once she saw the two.

"Why don't you two go down the beach we are going to prepare dinner and we want it to be a surprise." Oliver said. Once he had finished talked he literally swept Lilly off her feet, "God, I can't get enough of you!" He said kissing Lilly's neck softly. Lilly giggled and pulled Oliver into a kiss.

"Let's go!" I yelled pulling Lilly out of the room and rolled my eyes jokingly. "Wow…you and Oliver are actually a pretty cute couple." Lilly raised her eyebrows as if to say 'actually?'.

We sat down on the beach and relaxed for about an hour and a half when the boys called us in. We both walked into the house with grins plastered on our faced. They made the lights dim, and there were candles everywhere in sight. On the ground, there was a low table with cushions surrounding it, you know like in one of those Japanese restaurants? Well on the table there were two medium-sized bowls filled with pasta.

"Wow!" I heard Lilly murmur.

"This is amazing guys," I said with the large grin still plastered onto my face. I looked over at Lilly to see that she had a grin on her face too. I immediately ran over to Jake and kissed him passionately. I saw Lilly also run up to Oliver, she took his hands in hers and leaned up to kiss him some-what softly on Oliver's lips. "So, there are only two bowls, why?" I asked. The boy's glanced at each other.

"Well, one is for me and Lilly and the others for Jake and you" Oliver exclaimed.

My eyes went wide, "That is so sweet!" I exclaimed, once again kissing Jake. "You are the best!" Jake nodded his head, and I knew he was thinking _I know I am._

"Let's eat!" Lilly exclaimed, "I am starving. And spaghetti is my favorite." She sat down on one of the cushions and Oliver sat next to her. They grabbed each other's hands. Jake wrapped his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I can tell, this is going to be a great week," Lilly announced. We all had to agree; it _was _going to be a great week.

After eating dinner I pushed Jake to the ground, without thinking of course, "Now for a little fun" I said getting on top of him. WAIT! Let's pause for a second, just so you guys know _nothing _happens, so don't go thinking I am a slut or anything! Back to the story now, Jake's eyes went wide and I kissed him passionately.

"Miley I don't think we should-" Jake started I stopped him though.

"We won't I promise," I said. Jake nodded and kissed me passionately. I could see that Lilly and Oliver weren't going to be left behind; they were on the couch kissing passionately with Oliver on top of her. His hands were traveling down Lilly's back to her but. I could hear Lilly giggling but I was too into Jake to even pay attention to it.

"Maybe we should…go to the bedroom?" Jake suggested, I knew he didn't want to do _anything. _He was just suggesting.

"Jake, you know I don't want to-" I started. He nodded as if saying 'I know', go he is a good boyfriend.

**Author's Note: **I know this chapter was kind of short, I'm not sure what else to write, hope you liked it. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, damn it:

Chapter Four: Sunday  
_Oliver's Point Of View_

I woke up with Lilly in my arms she was half naked, all she was wearing was one of my polos-the pink one-and her underwear. My mind flashed back to the night before there was definitely heat there but I was positive we didn't do anything. I grinned just thinking about it though. I felt Lilly stir and I looked down at her.

"Good morning beautiful" I said once she looked up at me.

She smiled, making me smile too, "We didn't…right?" She asked, obviously she didn't remember the night as well as I did. I shook my head no and she leaned up to kiss me.

"Almost, I didn't let it happen though. We're too young and I knew you'd regret it." I said. A grateful look crossed her face and she pulled me into a passionate kiss. She got out of bed and pulled out a light blue and yellow string bikini. She waved it in front of me playfully, making me grin. "Oh, your good" I said. Following her, I got out of bed to see that I was only wearing a pair of boxers that had guitars all over them. I pulled out my red bathing suite that had a black stripe down the side. Once Lilly came back from the bathroom she pulled a pair of jeans on, and let me be the first to tell you; she looked damn good in them.

"Let's go," She said taking my hand in her soft one. She pulled me out the door of the bedroom and into the living room where we saw Miley dressed in a blue and green bikini lying on Jake's chest. Jake was wearing a black and dark blue bathing suit. He was also fast asleep, whereas Miley was reading.

"Finally up?" Miley asked when she saw us. We nodded and she woke Jake up with a passionate kiss. "Ready for the beach?" She asked when Jake had woken up alarmed.

"Ready." He said getting up and putting his arm around Miley. The four of us walked to the beach chattering about what we were going to do for the rest of the day. Since we didn't have a long walk to the beach we didn't have much time to talk. Therefore, we decided to go swimming and hang out at the beach for most of the time. Other than that we would probably eat! Miley grabbed a cooler from the side of the house and returned to the group.

"What's in there?" Lilly asked Miley. Miley opened to cooler to reveal four bagels and twelve sodas. Also in the cooler was a bunch of bottles of water. "Wow, you think ahead! You brought all the loot!" Lilly said upon seeing the 'loot'.

After about three hours at the beach we finally got out of the water and plopped down on the sand. "Whew!" I yelled catching my breath.

"We'll be right back," Miley said grabbing Lilly's arm and steering her back to the house. It was probably to go to the bathroom or something. As soon as they left a girl about our age walked up to us and a grin crossed her face.

"Hey boys" She purred and I could see Jake was intrigued; hey the girls wouldn't be back for a while anyway!

"Hey" we both returned in our most manly voices. She giggled and sat down next to us. "You alone?" Jake asked her. She nodded her head and gave us a puppy dog face. "I'm Jake Ryan, TV star," He said playing up the TV star part.

"Yeah, and I'm Oliver, no one special" I said.

"Aw, you're special" She said ignoring Jake and making him growl. She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"I am?" I said, now I was playing to 'no one special part' and she knew it.

"Do you want me to show you how special?" She flirted. Before I could say 'yes' I remember Lilly and the night before.

"No thanks got a girlfriend" I ended it. A sad look crossed her face but she got over it and turned to Jake. I rolled my eyes and stared out at the horizon. My hands reached up to my face to where the girl had kissed me. I rolled my eyes heard someone come up behind me I looked up at the person's face. "Hey Lil!" I exclaimed upon seeing her. She gave me a dirty look and walked towards the water. "Where's Miley?" I called after her.

"Why do you care, you cheater!" She called behind her. I turned around to see Miley coming up behind Jake. By now the girl had left and it was just Jake, Miley, and me.

"How dare you!" Miley exclaimed and slapped Jake across the face, following Lilly into the water.

"Crap!" I yelled into the sky, "Do we follow them?" I asked Jake. He shook his head no and I obeyed. After a while longer me and Jake left to go back to the beach house. Soon following us was Lilly and Miley. They both saw us and went into the rooms they were supposed to stay in. "I have an idea" I said once they left us. "We have to make it romantic…" I said. Jake stopped whatever he was doing to listen to my idea…

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked the chapter, thought I'd leave it at a 'cliffhanger' well, sort of. Anyway leave lots and lots of reviews, I will update soon. x33


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

**Author's Note: **I didn't really want to do Jake's point of view but I was stuck with him considering I had already done Miley's, Lilly's, and Oliver's. Enjoy! Oh, and I was thinking of the song "Oh What a Night" when I wrote the title to this chapter, I hope you guys like it. Adios…

-----

Chapter Five: Oh, What A Night  
_Jake's Point Of View_

After Oliver finished describing our 'plan' to me we went straight to work. Oliver grabbed a couple of nice looking table clothes, candles (since it wasn't a windy night), and a bunch of plates. My job? It was to cook and make sure the girls stayed in their room. Yes, Oliver stuck _me _with the hard jobs.

"I think we're all ready." Oliver said after I had placed some food on each of the plated that were on the marble counter tops. I nodded in response and brought the food outside. By the time the girls were finally persuaded to go outside everything was lit and ready.

I heard Lilly mumble, "Wow…amazing" and I saw that Miley tried to act strong but she was falling for the beauty of it. I had taken the opportunity to dress up. I was wearing a pair of black dress pants-don't ask why I brought them-a dark green button down shirt and a black tie. Oliver was wearing a dark purple button down shirt, white tie, and a pair of dressy jeans with a few rips in them.

"You think so?" Oliver whispered to Lilly. She nodded in response and Oliver guided her to one of the table clothes lying on the floor. Around their tablecloth were a few scented candles. God, those candles were going to get tired by the end of the week.

"Miley…" I said taking her hand. To my surprise, she didn't move of pull her hand away.

"Why, Jake? Why did you cheat on me?" She asked me. _Cheat on her? I was talking to some girl it wasn't like I let her kiss me like Oliver did._

"I didn't, you don't understand." I tried to explain. "Come on, let's sit down and I'll tell you the story." Miley obeyed me and we took a seat on the other tablecloth. I had made macaroni and cheese, which we would laugh over after the night was over. After telling Miley the story she forgave me and all was well.

"Hey!" We heard a voice bark from behind us. "Give us the girls and no one gets hurt!" The voice screamed at them.

"What the hell?" I heard Oliver mutter and he took Lilly's hand. I did the same but I saw Lilly grab her phone and dial '911'.

"No phones!" Another voice said. "Yo! Listen to us, or you all with be coming with us!"

"What to we do?" Oliver asked me, as if I had all the answers.

"I don't know," I said. "Miley…I love you" Miley wrapped her arms around me and went limp in my arms. "All of us or nothing" I said to Oliver. He agreed and wrapped his arms fully around Lilly. The rest? It was pretty much a blur of craziness. All I know is that we wound up in a big truck with the two guys driving it and us in the back.

"Jake…" Miley said, "I love you too."

**Author's Note: **I know, kind of sucky way of describing the whole thing and it was pretty short but I want to go onto some one else's POV so that I can describe the rest better. Well review if you would like. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

**Author's Note: **Can someone please tell me what OC means? Lol, I have been trying to find out for suck a long time!

Chapter Six: Hostage._  
Lilly's Point Of View_

_Three Hours In…_

I knew that we were in deep this time. I don't think any of us had ever gotten into this much trouble in our lives. I could actually feel Oliver shaking and all I could think was, _why us? What did we do that made us so vulnerable? _ Jake and Miley had finally woken up from their deep sleep and had finally realized where we were. We had been talking softly for quite some time about plans until a guy in the front seat made us be quite. I could see that one of the men in the front seat had short brown spikey hair and the other had shoulder length blond hair.

"Guys" I hissed to them. They had all been dazing off since nothing had happened for about three hours now. I glanced out the window and pointed to a sign that said, "Welcome to Jacksonville!" on it in happy lettering. They nodded and Miley took her cell phone out. We had agreed that as soon as we found out where we were we were going to call for backup. She dialed 911 and talked to the people softly. When she hung up we spent a good hour waiting. "Oliver?" My voice was shaking.

"Yes?" He asked just as nervously.

"I'm scared," I said. He brushed his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"Me too, Lil…me too" He responded. By now, I hadn't even worried about people seeing me cry and neither had Miley.

_2 hours later_

Sirens blasted all around us making us shut our ears and give hopeful looks to one another. The sirens past by and we heard the guys let out deep sighs. I let more tears escape my eyes, and finally realized it wasn't worth this.

_One hour later_

We pulled up in front of a big red farm and the guys swung the back of the truck open.

"Let's go" One of the voices demanded. Of course, we obeyed without a fight. They threw us into the bard and locked the doors.

"What the hell is this about?" I asked everyone, they all shook their heads and shrugged. Miley pulled her cell phone out again and dialed the police station.

"Please, some guys are holding us hostage in a barn" She said "No we don't know where we are somewhere around Jacksonville" After a pause she sighed, "Okay." She said and hung up. "It's useless…" She threw her phone onto the ground and started sobbing.

"Wait, I hear the voiced from outside!" Oliver exclaimed. We all shoved our selves up against the barn.

"Yo, I don't want to do this man" I recognized the voice as the blonde haired man. We heard a noise that sounded like someone hitting someone.

"What do you mean?" The brown haired guy yelled, "You don't trust me, Jerry?"

"No I do, I promise, I don't want to kill the kids! Come on Pete, please don't make me. I don't want no thousand bucks if it means killing some kids." Jerry exclaimed.

"We need them out of the way!" Pete barked. Miley rushed to the door of the barn and looked out through a crack.

"QQJ-8725" She muttered. We all gave her looks like she was crazy until we realized what the numbers were, a license plate number! Miley whipped out her phone again and dialed the police, yet again.

**Author's Note: **Oh! Cliffhanger: well enjoy and I'll update soon. Eh writers block.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana

Chapter Six- Oliver's Point Of View 

After about one hour of waiting the two men kicked the barn door open. "Hey kiddies," one of them said mockingly I immediately felt Lilly start to shake and I held her tight. I kept repeating 'it will be alright' in my head.

"What do you guys want?" Miley asked confidently one of them shot her a look.

"Oh, you're just a decoy" Jerry…I think that was his name…shot at her.

"A decoy for what?" Jake asked standing up.

"Sit down!" Pete yelled at Jake and he immediately obeyed. "We need you to be out of the way so that we can get at your dad." He said this and nodded towards Miley. Tears started to pour out of Miley's eyes and Jake pulled her into a hug. Jerry pulled out a small gun, I have no idea what kind it was and I wasn't interested in finding out at the time.

"W-what's that for?" Lilly stammered. Jerry gave her a look that said 'oh, you know what its for', making her reach and for my hand and grab it. Sirens started wailing outside and we saw the two guys give looks to one another.

"Jake!" Miley hissed, "They're here!"

"_You_ called them?" Pete hissed coming closer to Miley. Miley shook her head. Pete pulled his hand back and struck Miley across the face making her scream out in pain. She grabbed her face and lied down on the floor in a heap.

"What the hell!" Jake yelled pulling his hand back to punch the guy that had just hit his girlfriend. The police barged into the barn just in time, Lilly and Miley were crying hysterically, I was hold Lilly in my arms, and Jake was just about to punch a guy that he would be helpless against. The police did their thing leaving us alone in the barn to cry and talk about everything. Surprisingly as it may seam, Jake and I were the ones who did most of the crying.

"Miley!" A familiar voice came from the doorway. We all spun around to see Miley's dad standing in there.

---

About three weeks later we all went back to school were people were talking a lot about the incident we had taken part in. We had asked the press not to put our names in the new papers because we didn't want to be bothered by people about what happened.

"Wow" Jake said, "I didn't think everyone would be talking about this. They aren't even obsessing over me any more!" We laughed at his comment and then a girl with red curly hair came up to us.

"Did you hear about what happened with the four kids who were captured by the two men this summer?" She asked.

"I heard a little something about it…" I said.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know it was a crappy ending for the story. I'm sorry I just hope enjoyed it and story the last chapter was so short.


End file.
